Sunrise Stills
by Mon Dieu A Penny
Summary: Sesshoumaru wakes up to an early morning treat in the form of a wickedly playful Juuroumaru. Oneshot to "Spoils of War". MM, smut, yum.


Sunrise Stills

.

.

.

Tiny fangs, wreathed in a pair of exquisite, petal soft lips, grazed along a taut and pale stomach. Each lick, nip, and kiss caused the muscles to ripple and tense, accompanied by an unconscious moan. The lips moved lower, lapping lightly at the dominant youkai's hipbone before traveling down to the true goal.

Sesshoumaru awoke moaning to the erotic sight of Juuroumaru on elbows and knees, leaning arch-backed between his legs. He gasped as his arousal disappearing between Juuroumaru's pale pink lips again and again. Juuroumaru smiled around Sesshoumaru's length as he began to hum and slide his lips further down. He relaxed his throat so that he could take all of his mate into his mouth, almost smirking at the writhing, panting youkai above him.

Sesshoumaru threw back his head, feeling his release building, even as his body was just now waking up. With a moan he spent himself down Juuroumaru's throat, watching Juuroumaru lap at him like a particularly contented cat. As he crawled up to Sesshoumaru's side, draping himself across the inu's chest, Sesshoumaru could've sworn he heard a purr leave his mate.

"Good morning," he growled into Juuroumaru's pointed ear. It twitched in his direction and Juuroumaru nuzzled against Sesshoumaru's neck, biting lightly. Sesshoumaru tipped his chin so that Juuroumaru could further explore, licking and nipping as his instincts told him to. Sesshoumaru brushed a clawed finger against Juuroumaru chin, guiding the smirking lips to his own. Behind the pale curtain of lavender hair, Juuroumaru's snowy eyelashes fell shut as he returned Sesshoumaru's kiss. He was wrestled to the mattress, moaning as Sesshoumaru pressed down against him and pinned his wrists at his sides. He arched up and growled playfully, whimpering when Sesshoumaru descended upon his collarbones and chest.

Now fully awake, Sesshoumaru began to play his mate's senses, pressing Juuroumaru's very limits and leaving him tensed with anticipation. Sesshoumaru flipped his mate onto his stomach and Juuroumaru eagerly rose to his knees, whimpering when Sesshoumaru pressed a slick finger inside of him. A second finger joined, seeking out the spot inside him that made him cry Sesshoumaru's name and press back against the teasing digits. The fingers left only to be swiftly replaced by something much larger.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he sunk into the tight heat, fighting the instinct to move as he waited for his mate to adjust to his size. When he felt Juuroumaru relax around him and even work his hips backwards to press Sesshoumaru deeper, Sesshoumaru eagerly began pounding into his lavender haired mate.

Juuroumaru's knees trembled and vision blurred as Sesshoumaru set a brutal pace. Each time he thrust against Juuroumaru's sensitive spot, Juuroumaru saw stars. Just as he felt his legs giving out beneath him, Sesshoumaru hauled him against his chest and adjusted their position such that Juuroumaru was seated in his lap. Juuroumaru sunk bonelessly against Sesshoumaru whimpering as the new angle caused Sesshoumaru to delve even deeper into his body. Sesshoumaru gripped his thighs and Juuroumaru spread his legs wider in an obscene picture of lust. Juuroumaru's head fell back against Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he mewled and moaned for Sesshoumaru to touch him. Sesshoumaru began to thrust upwards, reveling in the tightness of his mate and the way his body seemed to melt against his own. Sesshoumaru took hold of Juuroumaru's arousal, sliding deft fingers across his heated flesh. Juuroumaru whimpered as he was simultaneously taken and stroked. Juuroumaru's orgasm stole his breath and caused him to tense hard around Sesshoumaru, eliciting his second orgasm of the morning. Sesshoumaru rode out the waves of euphoria, thrusting slowly as his breath returned to normal and he milked the last whimpers from his trembling mate.

Sesshoumaru's arms encircled the smaller youkai possessively. Juuroumaru buried his nose against Sesshoumaru's neck, inhaling the musky scent of his mate. Sesshoumaru carefully lifted Juuroumaru off of his lap, causing both youkai to groan with the loss of contact. Sesshoumaru gently lay his mate down, all aggressiveness and force draining from his body as he curled around Juuroumaru. Nestling his head against Juuroumaru's lavender mane, he kissed the pale neck and fell back into a light slumber.

When the pair woke again, it was around mid-afternoon. Kyo had tactfully remained away from the Lords' chamber for the day.

Juuroumaru woke slowly, groaning a little at the ache in his backside. He hissed as he shifted into a sitting position, shooting a glare in the direction of Sesshoumaru's amused expression. Sesshoumaru, propped against the headboard, leaned forward and licked the side of Juuroumaru's neck. Juuroumaru's disgruntled expression melted away and he nipped playfully at his retreating lover. Lifting Juuroumaru bridal style, Sesshoumaru walked them to the hot spring, gently lowering his rather sore mate into the soothing water.

Juuroumaru hissed a little, raising his arms like a small child to beckon Sesshoumaru closer. Sesshoumaru obediently stepped up to his mate, pulling Juuroumaru carefully into his lap. Cupping a handful of water in his hands, he poured the scented liquid over Juuroumaru's lavender tresses and scrubbed through them with fine oils. Juuroumaru sighed contently, enjoying the gentle pressure on his scalp and the methodical attention Sesshoumaru always paid him in the bathing chambers.

"Head back," Sesshoumaru said quietly, and Juuroumaru tipped his head under water, feeling his weighty mass of hair coiling against his back as he sat back up in Sesshoumaru's lap and curled his arms around the inu youkai. he tucked his head under Sesshoumaru's chin and hummed pleasantly. Meanwhile, unbothered by Juuroumaru's clingy, after-sex mode, Sesshoumaru carefully washed himself and then lifted his mate from the water. They took their afternoon tea and meat, and by nightfall, Juuroumaru was gone.

~~~~II~~~II~~~II~~~

Sesshoumaru was unsurprised to return from one of many Council meetings to find his chambers empty. The open window confirmed Juuroumaru's absence. Walking over to the fluttering curtain, he spotted a sheet of paper lodged haphazardly into the window frame. It simply read "join me" in messy, ugly kanji that Sesshoumaru so loved because it was Juuroumaru's hand. Smirking to himself, Sesshoumaru stepped onto the sill and jumped.

The Lord of the Western Lands touched ground, a great white beast with feral red eyes and wild, curling fur. He took off into the forest, howling and snarling his elation. His claws tore up the bare earth as he leapt and bound through stretches of forest and field. He inhaled deeply, separating the blend of tangled scents for the one he desired. Eyes adjusted to the dark, scanned the wild fervently as his wide jaws snapped viciously. He paused, his tail swiping the ground when he scented light traces of lavender and salt. Following the faint trail, he trotted forward eagerly, ears perking as the scent grew stronger and stronger. Grinning in a predatory manner, he set off at a hunting canter, excitement crackling in the air.

He burst unceremoniously into a moonlit clearing, bringing down branches and leaves with him. In the center stood a sleek, slender-framed creature reminiscent of a lightly lavender fox blended into a serpentine physique. Sesshoumaru bounded towards the ethereal creature, stopping short and leaning in to nuzzle the other's scaly cheek. His tail wagged synonymously with the fox serpent as both inhaled the enhanced scent of musk and wild. He received a long lap to the chin from the comparatively small beast, followed by an almost violent bite. In the blink of an eye, the fox whirled and dashed away into the darkness. Sesshoumaru remained still for a moment before licking the blood from his chin and taking off as well.

The chase had begun.

Sesshoumaru wove in and out of trees and boulders, scaled hillocks and rock, and leapt streams with great zeal. Ahead, the lavender illusion seemed to move like liquid energy, his muscles tensing and releasing in long fluid strides. He was moving towards the impending sunrise, his back alight with the winking moon on his scaly frame.

At last, when the moon had begun to slowly fade in the approaching tendrils of dawn, the chase came to an end with a final leap of the inu youkai. He landed across the fox serpent, pinning him as he panted with exertion. The fox squirmed and arched, snapping his slender canines and erotically sliding his body against Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru growled lustfully and Juuroumaru finally bore his neck to his mate in surrender. The inu leaned in and carefully sank his teeth into the scaly flesh. In the following moments, both youkai transformed back into human-esque lovers, locked in a fervent kiss wreathed in sunrise.

.

.

.

a/n- Horay! So hope y'all enjoyed that bit... I might consider another oneshot but I am currently pretty focused on "**Bitter Sweets and Violent Treats**" which is my latest project, and in my opinion, quite a bit better than "**Spoils of War**". In any case, let me know how you feel and please check out the new piece (Sesshoumaru/Naraku), it's pretty fun if I do say so myself.

Ciao!


End file.
